Purple Beneath the Skin
by TheSealer
Summary: In Shattered Glass ficts, everyone shows Evil 'Bots and Heroic 'Cons. But what if that reflection also applied to the humans? The story of three corrupted young humans allied with the corrupted and tyranical Autobots. Transformers Prime: Shattered Glass (human-version)
1. Rafael Evil Genius

**Chapter 1: Rafael Evil Genius**

"Alright, who's up for some dissection today?" – a voice with an edge of eagerness spoke. Ratchet, the Autobot medic (and self-appointed 'upgrade technician'), walked into his med bay. The red-optics of the white ambulance with cyan-blue highlights fell onto his new 'patient'. Soundwave, the Decepticon chief of Intelligence and hacker-master. – "How are you feeling today?"

"Well, I'm just dandy, Doctor FrankenDoomstein. Your Autobot hospitality hasn't been made justice. I oughta tell my peeps about this room service." – the masked 'Con replied cheerfully in spite of his injuries and his cracked visor. While hunting for the Iacon relics, the Autobots had lost the Forge of Solus Prime. But they got a consolation price in the form of the faceless, beaten up flier.

Starscream and Dreadwing had been injured while battling Optimus, who now wielded the Star Saber. Soundwave stood behind the give them time to escape. While the other 'Cons made it safely back to their ship, Soundwave was captured.

Optimus Prime had personally interrogated Soundwave, though he used more his fists than his words. After hours of 'questioning' and no answers, he ordered Ratchet to extract information by his methods.

"Usually, I would go for my favorite part of the operation: upgrading." – Ratchet then muttered. – "But I have my orders to get information before fun. So nothing until then that could damage your brain."

The 'Bot took a container with a green liquid. Soundwave would have frowned if he had a face. He had very complete data banks of every torture material the Autobots possessed. Even some invented by the notorious Doctor FrankenDoomstein himself. But that unknown substance…

"This is what I like to call Synthetic Energon." – Ratchet smiled snidely. – "From the data cylinder we managed to get. It's still uncompleted and unsafe to use for fuel. But I theorized it will make you more…cooperative."

The 'Bot approached his victim ready to infuse him with the volatile stuff. Soundwave didn't even flinch. He hadn't broken when Optimus, the Dark Prime, had beaten him into scrap-metal. He surely wouldn't give in to his lap-dog.

"Now, now, Ratchet." – a soft, young, falsely kind voice interrupted the event. – "You got a guest to play with and didn't invite me. You hurt my feelings."

Ratchet turned around to see a diminutive figure in a platform reaching his eye-level. That platform had been made especially for the three humans residing in the Autobot base. The person in question was a young 12-year-old brunette boy. Behind the square glasses, his eyes held perceptiveness and malice uncharacteristic of such young age.

"Rafael." – the 'Bot muttered the name more like a curse. He put Soundwave into induced stasis before saying. – "Shouldn't you be decrypting Decepticon transmissions?"

"I've done enough of that, for now." – Rafael dismissed. – "You know I never miss a chance to 'open up' a dialogue with a robot."

Ratchet knew what Rafael implied by 'open up'. The child genius was a hacker whiz with a deep interest in robotics. He always wanted to open up a new cybertronian to see what's inside. Ratchet, on the other hand, preferred to had some _extras_ to his patients, not cutting them open on the spot.

"That's exclusively on my job description." – Ratchet rebutted with disdain. – "You and your little gang of friends aren't as helpful as you think."

"Funny." – Rafael smirked. – "Who cracked the database of the Nemesis and got top secret info, including the location of several Iacon Relics? I did. Who managed to distract the 'Cons and get the Star Saber? Miko and Jack did. Who found out about Ultra Magnus' plan for a coup against Prime? I did."

Ratchet groaned and muttered a cybertronian swear. He hated that smug smile on Rafael's face.

"And you talk to your patients with that mouth?" – Rafael smiled. Once in a while, Ratchet forgot he could understand a bit of the aliens' language. – "You know, Ratchet, after seeing me at work, you should know I'm the expert on getting information. That's why Optimus sent me here, anyways. Apparently he fears you're not cut out for the job."

Ratchet frowned upon hearing that. But if their leader wanted Rafael to handle the interrogation there was nothing he could do about it. While Arcee and Bulkhead could tolerate the humans, even go as far as to appreciate their unscrupulousness, Ratchet did not. Organic, dirty little things that reproduce in organic, dirty procedures! And what's worse, there was no way to 'upgrade' humans.

Rafael powered on his lap top and plugged a cable on a USB port. The other end was to go into Soundwave's brain.

"I'll open up his head so you can poke around with those greasy, fleshy servos of yours." – Ratchet's hand shifted into a buzzsaw. He wasn't too thrilled doing favors to Rafael. But the sooner he was done, the sooner he could start his art.

"No need for that, Ratchy. I have someone else better at making holes." – Rafael smiled snidely. – "Oh Scrapie!"

The sound of metal rattling together caught Ratchet's attention. A sound he fully recognized and dreaded. A scraplet, named Scrapie by Rafael, hovered to the humans. The Autobot medic took a few steps back cringing. While Rafael's pet scraplet only ate what his master told him to, the Autobots still avoided the little vermin in disgust and barely hidden fear.

"I still have a hard time believing Optimus actually allows that…_thing_ in here!" – Ratchet made a gesture to the scraplet. Scrapie gazed at him and bared its buzzsaw fangs which made Ratchet flinch.

"Optimus likes good results. As long as I keep delivering that, he lets me do pretty much anything. Scrapie always does as I tell him. We're close." – Rafael bragged while petting the little alien.

"Only a vermin could like another." – Ratchet muttered. Rafael ignored him and turned his gaze at the unmoving Soundwave:

"Now wake him up."

"Why?" – Ratche asked with a roll of optics. – "You can work just fine with him still in stasis."

"I want him to be fully awakened." – Rafael spoke with a perverse dreaming look. – "I want him to know this is a nightmare he can't wake up from."

Ratchet muttered even more before doing as said. Soundwave came about and noticed the human. He immediately recognized him; he and Rafael Esquivel had a history of enemies behind the interface. Two pro-hackers who had bested each other multiple times each.

"Wakey, wakey, Soundwave."

"Keep smiling, small fry. Just try and poke around in my brain. You'll get a blast of a time!" – Soundwave sneered. While he didn't dislike humans in general, Rafael was a particular case. Everything about the young organic, from his attitude to his skill with computers and the ways he applied them, was despicable for the Decepticon.

"Yeah, about that. I was wondering…how will you stop my intrusion, when you're being eaten alive?" – Rafael flashed his trademark toothy grin that made him look like a mad scientist. – "Scrapie, dinner time!"

In a fraction of a second, Scrapie was on the back of Soundwave's head, gridding through the metal slowly making a hole. The Decepticon screamed in agony but not nearly as loud as Rafael had hoped.

"Have to admit, Soundwave isn't exactly a screamer. Pity." – Rafael commented in a pouting tone. – "I remember Ultra Magnus was a lot louder when I played with him."


	2. Miko Schyzophrenic

**WARNNING: This chapter contains a bit of gore. Thread carefully.**

**Chapter 2: Miko Schizophrenic**

"All done." – Wheeljack said delighted, holding a detonator. – "And the walls…

"…came falling down!" – Miko Nadakai, the girl with disheveled hair and dark circles around her eyes, finished for him. The Autobot pressed the button and the pillars of a free-way bridge exploded, collapsing the whole structure. Hundreds of cars and the people inside fell to their deaths.

Wheeljack howled in ecstasy while Miko whistled. This was the second bridge they blown up this week, among other structures with civilians.

"Bulkhead was right. You really are fun, for a squishy." – Wheeljack complimented. When he arrived on this organic jungle, the Wrecker was open-mouthed to see the Autobots had taken in three human squishes. Even more open-mouthed to see his old pal, Bulkhead, with one of them.

"They know how to have fun, y'know." – Miko cheered. – "They're always whispering, giving me new ideas all the time."

"They?"

"The voices in my head." – she answered like it was plainly obvious. – "They've been with me since I remember."

"Oh…" – Wheeljack said vaguely. He now recalled Bulkhead telling him she had some kind of mal-function in her processor. Something humans call schizophrenia or something.

Miko had been found by the Autobots around the same time as Jack and Rafael. Bulkhead was out for a ride during the night. He came to park somewhere outside of town. There he spotted a young girl smashing cars' windshields with a crowbar. When she came to Bulkhead and prepared to do the same, he transformed right before her very eyes.

"Scratch me and I'll smash you!" – he had roared.

Instead of screaming and running for her life, like he intended her to do, Miko smirked and whistled. She circled Bulkhead and began asking question in an ecstatic pace. It was then that Breakdown showed up. Seeing the human near Bulkhead, the 'Con dashed into battle to save her. Bulkhead was losing the fight but Miko managed to distract Breakdown and Bulkhead took the chance to lay some smackdown on him.

Breakdown was forced to leave when Soundwave called in and opened a ground-bridge for him. Bulkhead was already celebrating but Goldbug called him in too and opened a ground-bridge for him. Distracted, he didn't know Miko followed in.

The bridge took them to the battle for an Energon deposit. One under Megatron's control. Miko ran for cover, trying not to be seen or stepped on. She went into the mine and came face to face with the blue crystal deposits.

During that battle, Miko acted as a distraction which allowed Optimus to gravely injure Megatron and secure that Energon mine. The Decepticon leader had spotted the human. She was dangerously close to an Autobot drone. Megatron disengaged to go save her, only to have Optimus Prime attack him from behind.

When the battle was done, Arcee was all for cutting off her head and adding it to her collection. Miko argued she could be of service to them. Get in thigh places they couldn't, and their enemies seemed concerned about her safety which allowed the Autobot victory.

Optimus thought it over and allowed the human to be with them just so long she kept her end of the bargain. Both factions were hunting for the Iacon relics and most of these were buried in small places. Places humans would have no trouble fitting into. Miko would hunt for these relics while the Autobots did the fighting.

Back in the present, Miko was now strolling around the debris of the fallen bridge. Wheeljack had gone away to his own devices. But Miko stuck around; there was something else she still needed to do.

As she walked around the destruction, she noticed a young man trying to crawl out of the driver seat. He was injured and badly disoriented. The voices whispered again in Miko's ear. This was the moment when she felt the thrill.

"Help…" – he sobbed and spit blood, extending his hand to her. – "…please."

"I'll help you." – she whispered back. She took out a knife and stabbed the man's hand in the blink of an eye. He howled in pain and gazed at her with disbelief, horror and even fury. She then proceeded to stab him again in the shoulder. The man let out another scream, but he was too injured to move and shield himself. Miko retreated the knife and took another stab at a different area. There was nobody else around to hear his screams but his assailant. While he cried out, Miko whispered in a calm tone that contrasted her actions:

"The voices say if you like someone or want to help them, hurt them." – she explained with empty eyes like telling a child two plus two equals four. – "They say the more you hurt them and make them scream, the more you love them. I wanted my new parents to accept me, so the voices told me to kill them. They said if I showed them how much I loved them, they would love me back."

She took another stab, and another, and another, and another…It took a while but the screams ceased and Miko cleaned up her bloodied knife to her shirt. She walked away like nothing had happened. The voices told her she did a good job.

Much later, she was in a cave in the desert. This cave had a few objects to make it seem more habitable. A table, three sleeping-bags, and a place to start a fire. It was Miko's, Jack's and Rafael's secret hangout place. Most of the stuff there had been stolen by Jack. Not even the Autobots knew of it, though they didn't care much about what their human charges did outside the base.

Rafael was on his computer and Jack was nowhere to be seen. Miko told Rafael about her activities with Wheeljack. She spoke with a rare smile of joy and seemed to speak of Wheeljack like a friend.

"You know once our usefulness for them is over, Optimus will pull the plug without hesitation." – Rafael remarked casually during their conversation. – "The 'Bots won't just kick us out of base when that happens. We know too much and they wouldn't risk it falling into Megatron's claws. At best, Prime would kill us. At worst, he would hand us to Ratchet. I have no intention of spending my last moments strapped to Doctor of Doom's vivisection table."

"They don't like you." – she stated out of the blue. He looked at her quizzingly. – "The voices. They don't like you."

"So what else is new?" – Rafael rolled his eyes. He tipped harder, showing repressed anger. – "My own family didn't appreciate me. Seriously, I'm just 12 and I can hack into locked tight government networks! How can someone not appreciate that?!"

Rafael took a moment to calm himself down and continued typing. Miko, in the meantime, began singing her version of 'I believe I can fly'.

_I believe you can die._

_I believe I will stab your thigh._

_I think about it every night and day, _

_I stab your face and your blood will spray._

_I believe you can bleed. _

_I see myself performing the deed._

_I believe you can die. _

_I believe you can die. _

_I believe you can die._

"At least your family didn't push you away." – she retorted after ending the song. – "My parents were scarred of my voices so they transferred me here. The family who took me in were even more freaked out. The voices didn't like them, so I killed them both."

Rafael already knew of Miko backstory but the fact that talked about her killings like talking about the weather still made him nervous. Miko's schizophrenia began to manifest over a year before, in Japan. Her family was so scandalized they transferred her away the first chance they got. Except they _forgot_ to mention Miko's condition to the USA family. When they discovered they panicked and Miko murdered them. After that she had been on the run until meeting Bulkhead.

"I have to admit I never thought one of my colleagues would be psychopath." – Rafael muttered under his breath, closing a program. – "Sometimes you talk logically, other times you're in psycho mode."

"Killing people is my way to show how much I care for them." – Miko explained. – "At least, the voices say so."

"I rest my case. Well, then I'm glad you don't love me so much, Miko."

**You think Rafael and Miko are bad? Just wait until Jack shows up. He's the worst of the lot. Two reviewers wanted to know how the kids met the Autobots and this is Miko's backstory. I know it is kind half-assed how she joined the bad 'Bots and unlikely that Optimus would allow a human to live. Though I introduced a little of Rafael's backstory. More will be revealed about him and Jack in the next and final chapter.**


	3. Jack Satanist

Sorry for the delay but the renaissance of '_**The Human Empire**_' kept me busy. The Shattered Glass Optimus has his catchphrase _'Till all are gone_. But Shattered Glass Jack has his own version. Look for it. Now to answer people's reviews:

**GUEST (2****nd**** chapter; 11 Feb): **You are one of the many who reviewed under a Guest account. At least get a name, please, so I can distinguish you. The voices in Miko's head is not Unicron. She's just a pretty normal girl who suffers from a terrible disease and got herself tangled with evil alien robots. Ok, that doesn't sound very normal, does it?

**Spacelady2002**: Though Fowler and Silas doesn't make any appearances or are mentioned at all, they pretty much switched roles. BTW, read the note at the end of the chapter. You might like it ;)

**Lord Lecter**: I had my own ideas for Jack to differ from that. But I decided to join things a bit. Keep in mind that while Arcee (and Optimus to a small extent) like Jack's cruelty and viciousness, they still are sickened by humans.

**WARNING**: The middle of this chapter has a section written in bold. That part is **RATED M** for rape and gore.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jack Satanist**

"You two argue like an old married couple."

Rafael and Miko nearly jumped out of their skins but quickly recognized the voice. Jack Darby, with his red mohawk, piercing ear and chin, sleeveless black t-shirt with a red pentagram and a pentagram tattooed on the back of his left hand, entered the cave carrying a bag. From the three of them, his appearance was the most menacing. Even Miko somewhat blank, creepy stares were preferable. Jack smiled most of the time. But not a nice smile or an amused one. It was small and wicked, making people wonder what's going on his mind. Even some of the 'Bots felt, uncomfortable at least, around Jack.

"Oh, it's just you Jack." – Rafael relaxed. – "For a moment I thought it was one the 'Bots."

"Yeah, like Goldbug. He has been spying on me recently." – Miko stated.

"They're getting a little suspicious, hu?" – Jack settled his bag on the ground. – "Not surprising. We're after all, working to fill our own secret agenda. If he tries to uncover our secrets, he'll get the same end as Ultra Magnus."

The three knew the Autobots were just using them because they needed them. Once their usefulness ran its course, Optimus would blast sky high. Well, probably just Miko. Ratchet would undoubtedly make Rafael his new project. And Arcee would give Jack the honor of a ten-minute ahead-start before hunting him down. But the kids had their own plan; when the Autobots realized it was time to dispose of them, they would be long gone… with a few souvenirs for the memories. The Spark Extractor and the Apex Armor looked tempting.

"I don't think it'll be that easy, Jack." – Rafael argued glancing at the older teen. – "Magnus was suspecting, and rightly though, that we had our own agenda by siding with the 'Bots. But he was also reckless and let us know he didn't trust us. BTW, I admit you made up a pretty good plan of framing Magnus of putting up a coup against Prime, so that the Boss 'Bot would deal with him for us. And thanks for that, I enjoyed tearing Magnus apart, over and over again." – Rafael finished that with a sadistic smile, recalling the sound of Ultra Magnus' screams.

"Well I enjoyed watching Prime ripping off Magnus' face better." – Miko commented.

"My point is," – Rafael spoke before they changed of topic. That happened very often when Miko entered a conversation. – "if Goldbug is on our case, he's gonna be harder to track down and box in. He's the security and intelligence chief for some reason."

"And he personally doesn't like you, from what I got." – Miko butted in. – "You got yourself tangled with the 'Bots when you hacked into Goldbug's network without him noticing. He's probably still sore about that."

"And thank God…" – Rafael was cut off by Jack. In the fraction of a second after hearing the word 'God', Jack grabbed Rafael by his throat and lifted him in the air. The smaller boy gasped for hair while Miko just stood there watching nonchalantly. Jack's eyes were filled with boiling rage, his smile completely gone. Though that didn't make Rafael feel any better.

"I thought I had told you!" – Jack whispered every word with venom. – "Never ever say _His_ name IN MY PRESENCE!"

"Alright…" – Rafael begged in gasps. – "I'm sorry. I forgot…You're choking me!"

Jack let him go abruptly, dropping Rafael in the hard, stone floor. Rafael shot him a hateful look which Jack paid back doubly. Jack despised everything about the God of Christianity with an unholy passion. Miko approached Jack with a small smile and embraced him from behind:

"Y'know, I like it better when you get angry, Jacky." – she purred on his ear. – "It's like when I try to show people how much I care for them."

Jack's devious smile returned in a second. He turned around and locked lips with Miko. Rafael gave them a disgusted grimace, collected his computer and walked into the deeper interior of the cave.

"Call me when the psycho love is over." – he muttered.

Miko and Jack continued on their embrace. With her arms wrapped around Jack's back, Miko slowly pulled a knife behind him. When she was about to literally stab him in the back, Jack's harm shot backwards and grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. Jack pulled back and gave the surprised girl his trademark smirk:

"Tsk, tsk, Miko. Remember the rules in this relationship." – he whispered. – "No knives."

"I know…" – Miko pouted. – "But I must hurt you to prove I like you."

"Miko, I said 'no knives'." – Jack insisted. Then without a warning he slapped her brutally in the face and she fell face-first on a tall, flat rock on the ground. The knife laid next to her, forgotten. – "You broke my rules, Miko. Now you must be punished."

**(RATED M PART BEGINS)**

**Miko heard the familiar rustling sound of clothes being removed. Jack undid his pants and proceeded to rip Miko pants and underwear. She knew where this was going; Jack did this to her often. He always hurt her while doing it, but she didn't mind. Hurting people is the way you tell them you like them. That means Jack must really care about her. Too bad he didn't let her hurt him back.**

**Jack entered her as ruthlessly as ever. The pain came like a flaming sword cutting into her. Nothing could have mentally prepared her for that impaling. Jack immediately began moving in a quick pace, not caring how much pain Miko was going through.**

**The girl, however, didn't scream. She never screamed. She mentally rejoiced in the pain she was been given. Nonetheless, a part in the back of her mind, a very small part, begged her to scream. To make it stop. **

**But she didn't. The voices said she needed this. That this was good. They didn't want it to stop. And neither did Jack.**

**Later that night, a family of tourists – a young girl and her parents – was camping in the woods. They had a bonfire and an RV and were preparing their dinner when they heard an engine revving too close:**

"**What's that?" – the girl asked.**

**The sound grew louder, as if getting closer. Suddenly, Jack came riding a jet-black motorcycle and began hitting everything in sight with a metal pole while riding. The family panicked and tried to get away. It was then that Jack leaped out of the moving vehicle, which transformed into Arcee.**

**The family shrieked upon the sight of the Autobot. They tried to get into the RV but Arcee fired one of her blasters, detonating the vehicle. The campers were blown away, but not fatally injured. The parents were half-unconscious and Arcee grabbed them and walked away:**

"**You gonna play 'hide and seek' with tourists, again?" – Jack asked with a sideways smirk.**

"**You know I never play. I prefer to teach the Autobot version 'hide and go shriek'." – Arcee returned the smirk moving away with the out cold humans. Jack went for the terrified girl cowering on the ground. She couldn't be more then 14.**

"**Wha-What are you gonna do?" – she asked, trembling, gazing his creepy smile. He punched her in the eye, stunning her a little, and bent over her.**

"**What we need for tonight…is a tainted virgin." – Jack whispered and began savagely shredding her clothes. The shock completely woke up the victim who tried to struggle. Jack had her pinned to the ground and continued tearing her garments asunder. He took off his own pants with one hand. The girl kept shaking in horror. This had to be a nightmare, she thought. She cried out helplessly into the night as the monster on top plowed her.**

**Afterwards, the girl remained trembling and naked, tied up on the ground. Beneath her was a pentagram Jack had drawn with the blood coming out of her thighs. He took out a vicious looking dagger of his pocket and pointed it at her belly.**

"**And to ye, oh Lord of Hell, I give this soul."**

**He dove just the tip of the dagger into her belly. It didn't reach her vitals, but was deep enough to cause even more pain. Jack kept the dagger at the same depth as he moved, carving a pentagram in the girl's belly. Her screams and tears didn't affect him at all. He was already used to it; he had performed this ritual dozens of times before.**

**(RATED M PART ENDS)**

Jack was riding on Arcee after the successful hunt. Arcee had taken the parents away from the camp and convinced them, when they came about, that their daughter was in a cave nearby. And that if they could get there, they all could leave. This was obviously a lie since Jack was having his fun with the daughter.

Terrified, the parents ran looking for the cave and some hope of finding their child. On the way there, Arcee hunted down the mother. The man wept, to which Arcee found delighting, but kept running to the cave. To his horror, the place was empty. Except for Arcee who appeared behind him and took her second victim for the night.

"Seventeen new brains collected in just one week." – Arcee remarked. – "It's a personal record."

"Good for you." – Jack replied nonchalantly. – "Though I admit it was fun. That girl was a real screamer. Unlike Miko."

Arcee's hobby was to hunt down the natives and add their cerebrums for her collection. Her quarters were filled with jars of brains. Many were of aliens, a few were human.

Suddenly, she then felt a pinch of weakness and groaned:

"Jack, do you have to bring your dark energon everywhere with you?" – she asked, upset.

"Yeah, I do. Never go anywhere without it." – he proudly stated, giving a gentle pad on the purple shard of the dark matter around his neck.

That was the reason the Autobots found him. When Optimus arrived on Earth, he began tracking any slivers of the fabled dark energon. The only signal they could found was coming from Jasper, Nevada. A further inspection came to realize the signal was actually two sources closely together: Jack's crystal and his own body!

At first, Optimus was surprised to say the least. A human had maintained a close bond with a shard of dark energon, and hence his body signature was giving off the same signs. Jack had possessed that shard ever since he could remember. Or so he told the Autobots. The truth was someone had given him the shard when he was just a kid. And that someone had also taught him how to control the dark energon.

Due to his 'affinity' with the substance and his capacity to feel the presence of more, Optimus allowed Jack to stay with the Autobots. Besides acting as a distraction on campaigns, Jack also acts as a detector in case dark energon is nearby.

Jack had Arcee give him a ride to his rundown home in Jasper, Nevada. Jack lived with June Darby, his drug-addict hooker mom. He found her lying on the floor, barely dressed with a syringe of heroin:

"Third time this week." – Jack muttered, not paying her any heed. He walked into the decadent living-room and sat down on the stained sofa. His mind wandered away and his eyelids began to drop when a piercing feeling on his chest alerted him.

Jack's dark energon shard was pulsing. He took it in his hand and gazed intently at it. He knew what was to come. And what would be required of him when the time came.

"Soon, Unicron. That wannabe Prime won't know what hit him when you rise. And neither will Megatron. Nor those two maggots Raf or Miko. 'Till we are one."

**THE END**

* * *

Though the story is over, I have a **Bonus Chapter** ready to upload next. On other note, I was wondering about making a mid-quell to this fict called '_**Red in the Heart**__'_ as opposed to this one's tittle. It was to be about Shattered Glass Vince, Sierra and Sierra's friend befriending the heroic Decepticons.

Anyways, as for Jack, you may wonder why he serves Unicron? If he's that evil, shouldn't he serve himself? Well, Jack worships the Devil. And Unicron shares many characteristics with the Devil. For starters, both are supposed to leave 'underground', beneath the Earth. Unicron is evil incarnate, as Ratchet once claimed. In a way, Jack sees Unicron as Satan and so he serves him without question.


	4. Bonus Chapter

**oO** –Jack is worse than Miko, but I couldn't reveal his true nature just yet. It would ruin any future plans to make this into a full-sized story. But if you want, I could give you some spoilers just for you. Just so long you don't spoil them to anyone else.

**Just a rndm guy** – I choose Sierra and her friend because they're the only other teens besides Jack, Miko and Raf.

For those who are interested in '_**Red in the Heart**_', I'm sorry to tell you that won't be coming up soon. For now, my only project will be '_**The Human Empire**_'. Without further ado, here's the promised bonus chapter.

* * *

**Bonus chapter**

Jack walked calmly through the desert. It was a beautiful starry night, with no major cities in the desert to create too much illumination. But Jack hadn't come to the wilderness for stargazing.

He found himself in a canyon, the same which held the gravesite of Skyquake. Imagine only if Jack threw his tiny dark energon shard to the grave…He shook that image from his mind, as tempting as it was.

A peculiar groundbridge flashed-opened. This specific bridge sparked dark lightning and was purple. A purple and yellow motorcycle came out. Its rider was a teenage girl about his age. Equally purple hair arranged in two ponytails. Red eyes and tanned skin with little freckles on her cheeks. Around her neck was a collar with spikes and her hands had gloves which ended in long claws. As she dismounted, the vehicle transformed into a Cybertronian. However, this mechanical alien had no Autobot nor Decepticon insignia.

"Were you followed?" – the girl asked Jack with disdain. Jack just scoffed in response.

"Then I take your Autobots don't suspect a thing?" – the Cybertronian asked neutrally.

"You know me, Sideways. I can be charming when I want." – Jack grinned to which the purple-haired girl, Sari Sumdac, scoffed. Sari didn't like him a bit; the feeling was reciprocated. The three of them were merely co-workers endeavoring towards the same cause, not companions. And they were all from different dimensions.

"So what's this meeting about?" – Jack asked. Both he and Sari turned to Sideways who had made the call.

"The Master says it's time to speed things up on all our Universes." – Sideways said. – "Enough observation and more action. And for that, we'll need these."

Sideways took from his compartment three dark energon shards, each the size of a small cell-phone.

"So we finally get to reveal to our 'friends' about Unicron?" – Sari questioned, doubtful. – "I still think it would be best to keep the all thing a secret until the end."

"If the Master gave an order, we'll obey. Got it, girly?" – Jack enjoyed watching Sideways scowling the girl.

Though hailing all from three different dimensions, Jack, Sari and Sideways served the same entity which existed as one across all Universes: Unicron, the Destroyer. Ever since the beginning, Jack had been instructed by his Master to approach the Autobots and to serve them. Until came the moment to rip the Matrix from that worthless Prime's chest and offer it to Unicron.

Sari was a techno-organic being. She started as a protoform and was touched by a man which granted her human form. In her Universe, she was sided with the tyrannical Autobots. Although their leader is Ultra Magnus instead of Optimus Prime. She worked with them as a scout and infiltrator against the heroic Decepticons. For now she had been doing the same as Jack: observing and gathering information. Deciding which were fit to be used as sacrifice to regenerate Unicron's body.

Sideways came from a Universe where the Autobots fought to protect Earth and rescue the Mini-cons. While Megatron and his lackeys tried to use them to conquer Cybertron. So far Sideways had simply observed the two sides. But soon he would be required to join one of them only to betray them for the other, later. And then the three weapons – Star Saber, Skyboom Shield and Requiem Blaster – would give his Master all the power he needed.

Sideways gave a crystal to Jack and Sari and kept one for himself.

"These were taken directly from our Master's anti-spark. They are closer linked to his mind than whatever the native Autobots can mine. Remember, this is our mission. To make sure all the diferent facets of Unicron from our Universes wake up at the exact same time, to fulfill the prophecy which foretold the Chaos Bringer will destroy every reality." – Sideways spoke.

"We know." – Jack groaned. – "And thanks for just dropping the all plot on the readers."

"But how are we gonna do it?" – Sari questioned, looking at her crystal. – "I can't just walk up to the 'Bots and say 'Hey, guys! Guess what? There's an all-mighty guy living out there that I've known about for a long time, but only flet like talking about him now'."

"I'll leave that to your devices." – Sideways groaned. – "But the Master will point you in the right direction from time to time. That's why I gave you that." – he pointed to the crystal in her hand. – "You both know what to do with it."

The three took their leave. Sideways opened two purple groundbridges. He crossed one while Sari went through the other. Jack watched them go and then gazed at the crystal in his hand. The smaller shard around his neck reacted with the bigger in his hand.

" 'Till we are one." – he said before he shoved the shard's pointy tip in his chest. Pain like never before! Jack felt his blood rising to his mouth but he managed to keep it together. His body went through a seizure as the crystal dove deeper into his chest. Jack's veins dilated and glowed purple as did his eyes. When the crystal was swallowed whole, Jack fell on his knees and cried out into the night as three beams of purple light shone from his mouth and eyes.

When the light disappeared, the spot where he had stabbed himself now held a dark-purple scar. Jack opened his eyes, his now purple pupils, and took a deep breath. He could hear his Master's thought, whispering in his brain. It. Was. Divine!

"_I am one step closer._"

* * *

For those who don't know Sideways is from the **TF Armada** series and Sari Sumdac is from the **TF: Animated** (Shattered Glass version).


End file.
